


Swaddled

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Osamutober, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: There is nothing that he loves more than being with you.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Osamutober





	Swaddled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4 from Miya Twins Week, used for Osamutober  
> Home | Holiday | Idol AU  
> Prompt Chosen: Home

**i. dawn**

There are some things Osamu absolutely adored about waking up early in the mornings. While he does have to wake up to prepare for work, his favorite part about waking up much earlier than usual is the fact that he gets to admire your sleeping form as long as he wanted. 

When you’re awake, Osamu is rarely ever given the chance to admire your features. As soon as he’s caught, your eyes get wide and your cheeks are dusted with a deep red and you immediately turn away from him or hide. He has no idea _why_ you’re so flustered when the two of you have been together ever since your third year at Inarizaki, but he still loves how absolutely adorable you are whenever you blush.

But when he’s awake before you, he can stare all he wants without getting his eyes covered by your hands or having you cover yourself with your hands. His fingers gently brush against your forehead, tucking the stray strands of hair behind your ear. He follows the curvature of your face and gently pokes at your cheeks. They’re soft and squishy, and he always did compare you to a squirrel whenever you were taste-testing his new recipes.

A smile spreads across his face as he gently cupped your cheek before leaning in and stealing a kiss. If you were awake, he’s certain you would have complained about his morning breath or that neither of you were being hygienically clean. Not like it mattered to him, if he could kiss you, he’s going to do it.

As he pulls away, your eyelids flutter open and you sleepily mumble, “Good morning, Samu Samu.”

“Good morning, love,” Osamu cooed. Now that you were awake, he pulled you straight into his arms and snuggled up to you. He could faintly hear whisper-quiet giggles escaping you, all while you weakly pushed him away. But as soon as you find the right opportunity to escape his snuggling to look at him, the love in your eyes is all that he needs to start the day strong.

**ii. morning**

Morning was always the most hectic time of the day. Both you and Osamu are scrambling around the kitchen trying to make breakfast and your respective morning coffee or tea, all while dancing around each other and making sure not to bump into each other. It was a delicate yet complex choreography as the two of you would successfully make breakfast for yourself or for each other before you guys started your days.

It was also the moment in which you guys always wish you had more time to spend together. Although perhaps if the two of you didn’t spend so much time cuddling in bed when you guys woke up, you would be able to. Yet this silly dance that the two of you share in the kitchen while weaving in and out of each other’s ways was something that the two of you were perfectly alright with and aware of. It gave you guys excuses to casually bump each other with your hips, or for Osamu to turn to you and offer you bits and pieces of whatever he was cooking for breakfast. 

By the time the chaotic dance was over though, both of you were preparing to head out for work, but not before one last kiss that Osamu steals from you every time before he leaves the house. You may tell him he’s being unfair, but whenever you see that cheeky smile on his lips as he wishes you a good day with your students, you let it slide - every time.

**iii. midday**

Your lunch break usually overlaps with Osamu’s, and while you would love nothing more than to visit him in person, a video or voice call would suffice. Osamu would always bring you around to greet the employees for a greeting before he ate. Ever since he’s been exposed by his employees that he would just randomly scrounge up a rice ball and call it a meal, you’ve been making him lunch every morning to make sure he eats properly. 

The voice and video calls don’t last for long though since his lunch would start right around the time yours ends, but the fact that you guys can check in on each other was good enough. Osamu’s employees always say he’s whipped, meanwhile your students are jealous that you were married to one of the famous Miya twins that once attended this school, but both of you are happy with the current lifestyles you had.

**iv. dusk**

On most days, you get home before Osamu does. You still remember when the two of you first moved in together. You had offered to swing by his shop to help out before closing, but Osamu had disliked the idea of you traveling on your own so late at night. While he did acknowledge that you would be perfectly fine, he still worried. 

An irrational fear, he had called it. And while he did try to laugh it off, when you had seen the concern in his eyes, you had obliged with his wish for you to just stay at home and wait for him. 

He still remembered how bad he felt for practically forcing you to stay home, yet upon being greeted with such a brilliant smile on your face and the smell of dinner wafting through the air, he knew it was definitely worth pushing for you to stay home instead of coming into the shop to see you. Plus, it would have given you enough time to relax after a long school day. 

**v. evening**

While Osamu may be the one to wake up earlier, he’s also the one to sleep in first. Neither of you are extremely affectionate and cuddly or snuggly even if the two of you are alone at home. The two of you spend most of your time together focusing on what you guys are planning to do for work later. Sure, you may be sitting together on the couch or at the dining room across from each other, but there wasn’t much cuddling or snuggling going on when the two of you were still somewhat focused on work.

But as soon as the two of you freshen up and change into pajamas, Osamu always walks out of the bathroom with his pajama top unbuttoned. His hair is still damp from the shower, and his towel is lazily draped over one shoulder. As he approached the bedroom, he casually approached where you were sitting on the bed and sat on the floor in front of you. He leaned back against the bed, causing the entire bed to shift slightly. It was an effective way to get your attention, and attention he did end up getting. 

As soon as you see him sitting on the floor with his hair damp as ever and his shirt unbuttoned, you would fondly shake your head before pulling the towel off his shoulder and shifting your sitting position so that your legs would dangle off the bed and he’d be sitting between them.

“Soft,” Osamu murmured as he poked your calves. You jokingly tapped his criss-crossed legs with your toe and you teased, “I’ll kick you if you keep making fun of my flab, sir.”

“Eh, it’s not like you’re the only one with flab, ya know?” Osamu squished the slight tummy fat he was starting to develop. He still remembers when Atsumu had come over a month or two after the two of you settled in your own house. His twin had immediately called him out for becoming too complacent with newlywed life, but instead of getting riled up as he once did before, Osamu had merely wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled up against you. It was a direct critical hit on Atsumu’s currently single lifestyle and as much as he had wanted to one-up his twin, he couldn’t help but agree that it was inevitable with how well both of you cooked.

You glanced down at his stomach and while he was still rather toned around his shoulders and back, his stomach certainly was starting to show a little bit of squishiness. You poked him with his big toe and he grabbed your leg and started to squish you in return. 

Laughter escaped you as you continued to towel dry his hair and you softly murmured, “You should really be better about drying off your hair, especially if you want to sleep right after.”

“Mm, I like it when you play with my hair though,” Osamu pouted and whined. He tilted his head upwards to look at you, making it very evident that he just wanted to be pampered and you fondly sighed, “Alright, Samu-Samu, whatever you want.”

“Yay!” 

His cheer was so soft and sleepy that you worked harder to dry off his hair faster. He leaned back and softly mumbled, “I love you, do you know that?”

“I do,” you cooed in response. Osamu gently grabs the towel and takes it out of your hands. As much as he wanted to bring it back to the bathroom, it was just so far. In the end, he opts for leaving it on the bed-side table. He flops onto the bed, rolling over to his side and then opens his arms wide as an invitation for you to join him. 

“If I let you hug me, I’ll never escape.”

“Just sleep early for once, will ya [Name]?” Osamu chuckled. His hand blindly finds yours and you let him pull you towards him and into his arms and you softly complain, “But you always knock out as soon as I tell you ‘good night’ and ‘I love you’, it’s unfair. Maybe I should hold off on saying those magical words so you can stay up later with me for once.”

Osamu pouted and you mirrored his expression, but instead of finding some retort, he gently tilts your face upwards to meet his gaze. You meet his gaze and find yourself getting lost in his eyes. There was so much emotion held in his gaze and you sighed before conceding to his wishes. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he leans down to kiss your forehead, then your nose, then finally your lips. 

It was really unfair of him, completely illegal if you must say so yourself. 

Yet you can’t help but fall in love with him over and over again as his warm embrace lulled you into a sweet, sweet dream.


End file.
